The Twisted Tale of the New Avatar
by nerdychick316
Summary: The avatar cycle still continues, but who is after Korra of the Water tribe? It can't possibly be Terra... a supposed non-bender... can it? This is after Korra... mostly OC! Sorry... could get confusing, but please give me a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is from a beginner, but don't hesitate to criticize! I will try my best to upload more often! :) I don't think I have a disclaimer in the first chapters, but better safe than sorry... Sokka?**

**Sokka: You heard the lady! She doesn't own... anything that she doesn't own... like me!**

**You wanna bet? I already have Bolin and Momo!**

**TBC**

* * *

~ Prologue ~  
"Come on, Terra! You're it!" Terra's best friend, Nima, called out. They both attended a school for non-benders. At least, that's what everyone hoped. Terra saw someone walk right through the gate. The gate was supposed to go off whenever someone tried to go past it. Terra knows that, everyone knows that.  
"Terra, are you okay? I've been calling your name for 5 minutes." Nima called out as she saw Terra starting to walk towards the gate.  
"Terra, come back here! You'll get in trouble!" Nima tried not to give anything away.  
Terra walked past the gate hoping-praying-the alarm won't work for her. Her prayers were answered-no alarms went off.  
When she went through the gate, she saw a boy her age. He's different, Terra knows it.  
"H-h-hey. Who are you?" Terra stammered.  
He didn't answer, he ran away. Terra thought she would never see him again. Everything else was a blur after he ran...  
~Chapter 1: Terra's POV~  
I think I should introduce myself and my life. For starters, I'm Terra. I don't know who my parents are. I live in an orphanage, and I've been living in a non-bender enviorment. I'm so different compared to everyone in this place.  
"Terra! You'll be late. Come on." My best friend, Nima, yelled.  
"I'll be down there, Nima! I'm still making breakfast!"Oh, did I mention that I'm only 12 and yet I take care of everyone.  
"You know what the word 'breakfast' means." She said as she was walking up to the kitchen.  
I shook my head and smiled.  
"It means you better break that fast!" She started to crack up.  
"Ha, ha, ha. Can you help me out? I'll start begging soon!" I dramatically asked.  
"Fine, I get 20% of your earnings."  
"Nice try, but we both know I don't get paid." She started to dramatically sulk. I wasn't done talking yet."Besides, 20% is too much to give to you. 1% is around the amount you deserve." We both started to laugh. We left 5 minutes later.

* * *

**Sokka(Panting out of breath after being chased by me)**

**I know ur here!**

**Sokka(Jumps into closet with Momo and Bolin tied up) Well... I'm out of here. That crazy girl isn't getting me! (Gets knocked out)**

**Thank you Bubbles and Tina! (Hi-five my friends)**

**All three of us: Turkey! (Awkward deformed 3 headed hand turkey) **

**Um... Until next time! Hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so a lot of my chapters are short, please bear with me! I do not own The Last Air Bender or LOK!**

* * *

~**Chapter 2 POV: Terra**~

You know how most schools accept all kinds of kids? Yeah my school only accepts non-benders. Any benders will get electrocuted-which is weird because the old avatar, Avatar Korra, put a stop to this.

This bugs me, A LOT, because I don't fit in with any of the kids, or grown ups. Every one thinks I'm a freak, the only freak here too. Until the new guy came. This guy wasn't just any guy, he was THE guy.

_The mystery guy I saw 6 years ago._

"Class, this is Solum. I hope you give him as much respect as you give... um...Terra." Mr. Aux announced.

He picked the worst kid to compare anyone to. No one gives me respect, I kind of like it that way.

He came to the seat next to me. I was just staring at him, this _can't _be the guy I met six years ago.

"Hi, I'm Solum," He smiled.

"I'm Terra," I smiled back. "Have we met?"

"No, I would've remembered a pretty face like you," He winked. I blushed and slid back in my seat.

* * *

When school was over, Nima was teasing me. "You have a crush! You have a crush!" She chanted. We were walking back to my orphanage. I kept on denying it. I swear, steam was going to blow through my ears soon!

Out of nowhere, she tripped. I turned back and saw that a piece of the ground was sticking up. This wasn't natural, but Nima didn't see this.

"Gee, Terra, learn to take a joke."

"B-b-but, it wasn't me! The ground tripped you!"

* * *

**Okay... so I am going to just say... I am going to update a lot today... I am trying to transfer this from my flash drive... this is a little amateur-ish because this was my very first FF just on a different website...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I haven't updated before this because I am a little ashamed of this, but HEY! Might as well, because I am not giving up! *Sees Katara***

**Katara: Nerdy doesn't own LOK or ATLA!**

**Me: Hello, one of my favorite characters *Evil smile and rope* I hope you are ready to be kidnapped.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3 POV: Solum~**

"Yeah, sure. Blame it on the ground! Grow up, Terra! And learn how to take a joke!" Terra's friend yelled.

She was getting on my nerves, no one should be treated so poorly. It looks like Terra didn't mind being yelled at any way because she was running to catch up with her friend, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Nima! I didn't trip you! The ground was sticking up and it tripped you!"

Nima didn't believe her, but I did. I started to feel bad for her-mainly because I'm the one that tripped Nima. I was trying to get closer to Terra and its impossible if Nima is around her. I'm still trying to get close to Terra; so I tripped her, too. She fell face first and she was knocked out. I dragged her to my house.

"Hi, Terra. I'm Solum. Remember me?" I asked her when she woke up.

"Y-y-yeah, I do remember you. Y-y-you were that kid that went passed the gate and you ran away from me when I asked you who you were." She answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Are you okay?" I asked.

* * *

**BAM! Next chapter you get to see her response! And know more about Solum! By the way, Katara is okay!**

**Katara: I WILL GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Bolin: We've been trying for a while also...**

**Sokka: HELP CALL THE-**

**Me: Look at the time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so Sokka, Katara, Momo, and Bolin. I am missing a few more!**

**Bumi: *Snort* Where am I?**

**Me: *Evil laugh* I do not own ATLA or LOK! Hello Bumi.**

**Bumi: Hello demented girl! Where am I?**

**Me: You are about to see.**

* * *

**~Chapter 4 POV:Terra~**

"Are you okay?" Solum asked, eyes full of worry.

"I woke up in a place I don't know and you're asking me if I'm okay? Well, I am actually okay, thank you for asking!" I smiled. I did this to freak him out a little bit.

He gave a heavy sigh and asked me a series of questions. I gave him a series of answers.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 12. My birthday is in two days."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know. I'm an orphan."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed a little. "Yeah right! No one thinks I'm pretty enough to look at. How can I have a boyfriend if I'm a wallflower?"

"You look really pretty to me. Do you know how to bend?"

"No, I live with non benders. Do you know how to bend?"

"If I tell you, could you keep the secret?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I can bend. I'm an earth bender."

He looked to the ground, like he was embarrassed.

I showed him my necklace. I was found with it around my neck. It's green and it has a symbol on it.

"You're parents were earth benders!" He said.

* * *

**Me: BAM! BOMBSHELL! Who saw that coming?**

**Bumi: *Snort* You are so predictable non bender!**

**Me: I CAN BEND A STRAW! *Attempts and fails***

**Bumi: Oh, and by the way, use OCs for the disclaimer now!**

**Me: Okay*Head down in shame***


	5. Chapter 5

**Solum: Okay, so Nerdy doesn't own ATLA or LOK!**

**~Chapter 5 POV Terra~**

I snorted at Solum's assumption. "Yeah, a girl that is so weak that she can't even pick up a pebble is an earth bender! Why don't you keep on going on and just tell me that I'm the avatar. I mean it would be logic, right? The old avatar was a water bender named Korra. She was practically a prodigy! Next in the cycle is Earth. Everything about me says avatar!" I said most of this sarcastically. Now that I think about it, it is a possibility that I am an earth bender, but it is impossible that I'm the avatar.

Solum looked down, deep in a thought. All of the sudden, he started to throw rocks at me. The weird-and unfair- part of this is that he's earth bending. My best luck is running and dodging. One of the small rocks hit me on the head, and I got so mad. I don't remember what happened.

**~POV: Solum~**

I tried to see if she could bend the earth. I didn't mean to hurt her or anything, but one of the rocks hit the back of her head. She turned back with a furious look on her face. She looked like a completely different person.

"Terra, are you okay?" I asked after I stopped throwing rocks. She didn't answer. I started to get worried. Then I saw that Terra had soul-like blue eyes. The ground started to rumble and I lost my balance.

"Terra!" I yelled. "Calm down! Please, Terra! We'll get caught!"

This didn't work, so I did the craziest thing I could think of; I got close enough to Terra to hug her. I kissed the top of her head, and then I cradled her in my arms. When she snapped out of it, she looked scared. I have to move Terra before my mom comes out.

"Solum!" My mom yelled. I'm caught with a mortified girl in my hands and the front yard looks like a wild earthquake broke loose. This does not look good for my future!


	6. Chapter 6

**Terra: Nerdy doesn't own ATLA or LOK!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6 POV: Solum~**

"Solum, you need to take this girl away!" My mom demanded.

"Why, no one needs to know she did it?"

"Are you talking back to your mommy?" She always pulls that card on me!

"No, I just don't want her to leave her comfort zone, mommy." It's a good thing Terra is unconscious right now!

"It's okay if you kill me. I understand." Terra whispered. I hope she didn't hear what I said to my mom.

"Kill you?!" My mom said with a laugh. "Darling, we won't do that to you!?

"You won't?" Terra looks so cute when she looks clueless and innocent!

"No, we want to hide you. But it won't be in this community."

"Where will you take me?" Terra asked.

"Solum will take you to his grandmother's village. She could teach you how to control your earth bending."

"How will we get there? It's not like we could fly." Terra is still mortified, but she's starting to sound like herself again.

"Don't worry," I told her, "We'll be fine. I have a different way of transportation." I just stared at her dark brown eyes that match her short black hair. I couldn't help it! A good 5 minutes passed before I realized that I was practically cradling her in my arms.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as I gently put her on her feet.

"It's okay." She gave me a sweet smile. _You can't get distracted! You have your mission!_

"Okay, Solum! Take Terra to your grandma's." My mom just had to spoil the moment. She gave me a look that yelled "_FOCUS!_"

"Do you want me to tell grandma you said 'Hi'?" I asked.

"Good heavens no! That's your father's mom, not mine!" She turned to Terra, "Good luck."

Now we were off to catch a train. On the way, we ran into trouble. This is going to throw me off schedule!


	7. Chapter 7

**Terra: OOH! Fortune cookie! *Opens it* 'All is not what it seems', creepy...**

**Solum: *Steals it and shoves it in his mouth* Nerdy doesn't own ATLA or LOK!**

* * *

**~ Chapter 7 POV: Terra~**

After we left Solum's house, we went to catch a train. The train station was packed so we sat next to the merchant shop.

"I don't know Solum." I whispered in his ear, "I've never stepped foot out of the city."

"Don't worry. My grandmother is only a train, car, and then a cheetah-dog away!" Solum told me in an enthusiastic way.

"What's a cheetah-dog?" I asked. I've heard of a polar bear-dog** (NAGA*)**, but never a cheetah-dog.

"A cheetah-dog is a... well it's a... you'll see it when we get there!" I giggled at the way he couldn't really describe it.

All of the sudden, something jumped on my lap. It was a cute creature, small frail and cute.

"Is that your pet, miss?" A man that looked like he worked at a merchant's shop asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"No pets are allowed in here! People have allergies! No one wants a weasel and a... what else is it?" He asked.

"It's just a weasel sir." I just had a great idea to scare him off. "You know, I did train this little girl to attack at my command?"

He stepped back and started to shake his head in disbelief. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"She took down 7 men twice the size of you, one time," I nonchalantly smiled. "All I have to do is click my tongue 3 times."

_Click,_ 1 The weasel started growling._ Click,_ 2 She was getting ready to jump. _Cl-_

I wasn't even done with the third click because that cabbage, selling wanna be couldn't handle the pressure!

"Nice job!" Solum said. "Is she really your pet?"

"I guess she is now, she's been on the streets for a long time." I told him.

"How can you tell?" He asked me.

"Look at the fur. It's all messed up. She's also tired. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Don't take too long!" Solum called out. I nodded my head.

I thought she wouldn't like having a bath, but she seemed to love it. When I finished, she felt nice and fluffy. It took me only 10 minutes, not too long. When I got out of the bathroom, two guys stuffed me and Amur, the weasel, into a huge sac. I was knocked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Solum: You know the drill! Nerdy doesn't own ATLA or LOK!**

* * *

**~Chapter 8 POV: Solum~**

Wow, Terra has been in the bathroom for over an hour! The train should get here soon! I got up and went near the bathroom. I didn't know what to expect, but when I got there I stepped on something.

_It was Terra's necklace!_

"Excuse me, sir!" I called to one of the near by police officers. "Can you help me, please?"

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked me.

"Wait, your a female police office?" I thought she was a he.

"I'm the chief. Whats wrong with girls being police officers anyway?" She said as she put her hands on her hip.

"Nothing, I just need help. My friend is missing." I showed her the necklace.

"Do you know where your friend went?"

"Right before she left, she told me that she was going to the bathroom." I recalled.

"When did she say this?" The police asked.

"About an hour ago, sir. I mean ma'am!"

"I'll help you find your friend. I'm Chief Bei Thong III. My great grand mother was Toph Bei Fong. Her daughter Chief Bei Fong at the same time avatar Korra defeated Amon. And my mother-" OH NO! I AM ON A SCHEDULE!

"Sorry to interrupt your family's rich history, but my friend is still missing!" I interrupted.

"You're right. Let's go!" She walked in the wrong direction.

"Ma'am, the exit and bathroom is this way." I told her, pointing to my right.

"I knew that, let's go!" I hope Terra is alright. It's almost show time.

~POV ? ~

"It's the boy, my lord. He knows. If he finds out where we are; then we're surly done for!" Minion panicked.

"Don't worry yourself, dear Minion." I bellowed. "He will never find out." I turned to Terra. "Isn't that right Terra?" I laughed manically.

I bumped into something and yelled at Minion. "Minion! Why is it that you never turn on the lights when we're having private meetings?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Minion: Nerdy doesn't own ATLA or LOK!**

* * *

**~Chapter 9 POV: Terra~**

I woke up with a jolt... jump? Okay, fine! I woke up with Amur licking my face.

"Where do you think we are, girl?" I asked Amur, like she could talk. It helps to think she can talk!

"You're right. We need to find a way out of here and back to Solum. I just hope he hasn't noticed that we're missing!" I told Amur. She turned her head like she could talk.

"I'll think of a way to get out." I whispered as I pet her. "All I have to do is use my brain and touch my necklace. I don't know what it is, but it just helps when I touch my..." I touched my necklace-less neck and popped my eyes out of my head. "MY NECKLACE! IT'S MISSING!"

I had a kick in my gut after I yelled this. Reality hit me; I'm in a huge potato sack that is being dragged and I'm talking to a weasel. Is this really how much my life has changed in less than 12 hours?

_"Meditate, my dear girl"_ a voice said in my now I have a voice in my head that sounds...familiar to me.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice in my head. Great now I have a voice in my head that sounds...familiar to me.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice in my head out loud. It made sense to me.

_"Meditate, Terra."_ The voice said again.

I did what the voice told me to do. I see a lot of flash back of?


	10. Chapter 10

**Solum: Nerdy doesn't own ATLA or LOK!**

**~Chapter 10 POV: Solum~**

"I'm sorry, Solum. I can't find Terra anywhere." Chief Bei Fong told me just as the guy that tried to chase down the weasel Terra found started to drag a suspicious looking sac to the closest train to him. _Took long enough!_

"Chief, I think he has Terra." I told her as I pointed to him.

"I'll check it out." She whispered with a wink. "Excuse me, sir!" She called out to him. He looked this way.

"I need to inspect your bag, sir."

"What?! Chief Bei Fong, with all do respect, I think you are being ridiculous. I mean I am a cabbage boy." As he was talking, I noticed the tracker on his neck.  
"You're a cabbage boy that's lugging around a potato sack? That is very believable." Chief snorted as she swiftly handcuffed him and pinned him to the wall. I opened the sack and found Terra just sitting there.

"Terra, come out Terra." I softly said to her as her weasel hopped on my shoulder.

"Terra, are you okay?" I asked as I softly shook her. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Solum, we have to go to your grandmother's." She told me before she hugged me.

"The train is here. Let's go, Terra." I said in her short dark hair. When we pulled away her glasses were foggy. I laughed as I took them off and wiped them off for her.

"If you two are done in there, I could give you two a lift." Chief said.

"You can take us to Omashu?" I asked.

"Yes I can take you there, but it's not called Omashu."

"I like to call it Omashu."

"I like to call it Republic City, just like everyone else."

How are you taking us there?" Terra asked as she tried to find her way out of the sack. I forgot I had her glasses, so I helped her up. She looks so beautiful without them on. _FOCUS! THE MISSION!_

"I have a fun way of getting there; plus by the looks of it, you guys need me." Chief answered with a smile.

This doesn't look good. Or at least, it isn't on schedule...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chief: Nerdy doesn't own ATLA or LOK!**

* * *

**~Chapter 11 POV: Terra~**

I can't believe I get to catch a ride with Chief Bei Fong! THE Chief Ling Bei Fong III! Sure she looks so similar to her grandmother- she's younger with light brown hair but everything else is the same- but she acts like a fun loving kid.

Our ride is called the "Continental Drift(*)" which is powered on bending. Basically we sit on a huge bolder and move it. Chief learned an easy and fast way to shift it. She turns the part of the ground so mud is up and the boulder glides on it. Today it's really dark, so Chief moved the boulder the old way.

"Hey kids, you two need to go to sleep. I'll get off for just a second so I could use the technique my great-grandmother learned from badger-moles." Chief said.

"Are you okay, Terra?" Solum asked me.

"No, I'm not okay." I told him. It's really hard to see him.

"Why aren't you okay?"He sounded really concerned as he started to stroke my hand.

"I'm not okay because I can't see!" I exclaimed with a smile. "Can I have my glasses back now?"

He passed them to me and I put them on.

"That's better." He said as I sighed.

"What did you see when we were at the station?" Solum asked like he was really concerned.

**~POV: Solum~**

I was REALLY concerned when I asked her. She looks extraordinary with or without glasses.

"Well, I cleaned-" Chief climbed on to the rock and we started to slide. "I cleaned Amur. Then I was sacked into a huge sack. I woke up and a voice told me to meditate so I did. Don't ask me what I saw, because I won't tell you! Oh, and did I mention I lost my necklace?" She said that so fast, I didn't know where to begin.

"I have an early birthday present for you." I told her. She closed her eyes and I let her have it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I do not own ATLA or LOK!**

**~Chapter 12 POV: Terra~**

I opened my eyes after Solum gave me an early birthday present. It's a miracle, I gasped as I looked down to my "gift".

"How did you find it?" I asked him.

"When I realized you were missing, I stumbled upon it. I hope you like it." He said looking down.

"Can I ask you questions now?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and ask away!" He answered with enthusiasm.

"What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color would have to be green."

"Does your mom bend?"

"No, she doesn't bend anything but my ear when I'm in trouble."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 13 last week."

"Do you have a girlfriend? It includes past girlfriends!"

~POV: Solum~

How do I answer this? I don't really have a girlfriend, but I want one. The one I want as my girlfriend is the short, dark haired, glasses wearing, earth bending, possibly the avatar, wallflower that is so much better than anyone I've ever met. _SOLUM! YOU HAVE TO FOCUS! DO NOT GET SUCKED IN!_

"Solum, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I assured her. There was a small bump that moved us closer together. I had my arms around her and her face was just inches away. I guess we both leaned towards each other because the space between us was starting to shorten.

"Why do I have to come with you to Republic City, Chief?" Complained the cabbage lying, moment ruin-er, kidnapping, weasel hating loser. Terra pulled back and started to blush.

"You have to come so you can go to jail and take your punishment from the council." Chief explained.

"Hey, Solum. It's getting late, we should get some sleep." Terra told me. I followed her to the little flat area on the boulder.

"Good night Terra." I told her.

"Good night, Solum. Oh and thanks for the gift." She told me.

When we woke up we were at Omashu. I was also holding a sleeping Terra. I sighed as I treasured the moment.

"WAKE UP!" Someone yelled. I know it wasn't the cabbage guy or Chief. I do recognize that voice though. It was...


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own ATLA or LOK!**

**~Chapter 13 POV: Terra~**

Solum shook me softly awake. When I opened my eyes I saw his beautiful clean face. I was just staring at him dreamily.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I'm still... um... tired." I think I did a good job at covering up the fact that I was staring at him and I didn't hear a single word he said.

"I said you need to get ready. There's someone I want you to meet." He repeated. I just noticed that we were in a room. Before I could ask where we are, Solum left. There was clothes already in the room that had a note on top of them.

_Wear these then come outside._  
_-Solum_

I changed and got ready.

"Good Morning Kenzie." Someone greeted me. I assume it's Solum's grandmother.

"Grandma, she isn't Kenzie. She's Terra, I told you that when I was carrying her over here.

"It's okay. I don't mind if she calls me Kenzie. The name sounds familiar to me. Besides, she's happy." I whispered to him. I smiled at him.

"I don't care, your name isn't Kenzie." He is so sweet.

"I think Kenzie has a connection to my parents. I need to know what happened. I need to know why I was sent to the orphanage. If your grandmother knows anything, maybe it'll help me." I looked down and realized I was acting so selfish.

"You don't have to pretend to be someone you aren't." Solum said as Amur ran up to my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll just be myself." I promised him. All of the sudden I fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amur: *Runs up my arm***

**Me: Aww aren't you cute?**

**Amur: Nerdy doesn't own ATLA or LOK!**

**Me: *Faints***

* * *

**~Chapter 14 POV: Solum~**

"Terra? Terra, wake up! Come on Terra, wake up!" I tried to wake up Terra.

"Solum, don't touch her. She's in a spiritual journey. I took those when I was trapped in Tarrlok's clutches." My grandmother told me.

"What are you talking about? Only the Avatar was trapped in? wait, are you saying that you're the-"

"You bet, but I'm not the avatar now. I kept it a secret from your mother. I plan to keep it that way! I may be old, but I can still kick your butt." My grandmother looked down to Terra. "Let's move her to her room."

"Where ever she goes, I go." I can't leave her, I just can't explain why.

"Solum, I need you to do some chores in the city with me. Don't worries, Amur will take care of Terra." She assured me.

"You remind me of Mako and Bolin. Bolin is funny and always takes care of the new girl. He went on a few dates with me before Kenzie came. He acted so shy when he was with Kenzie. Mako is overprotective and was always there watching me. He did date Asami for a while, and it burned me. There was no pun in that."

"Grandmamma, I don't want to interrupt such a fascinating flash back, but why don't we just take a car or something?" I asked.

"50 years in this city, you'd think I'd know how to drive a car! I'm sorry, but I don't know how to drive anything besides a polar bear-dog. Naga is too old to take out."

"Can I ask you why you keep on calling Terra Kenzie?"

"It's a long story." She looked at me. "I guess I could tell you the story."

**~POV? ~ **

"Get the girl, the boy is out and so is Korra. Now's our chance." I bellowed at Minion.

"But, sir. The weasel is with the girl." Minion complained.

"Would you take off your disguise? I hate the smell of potatoes." Minion changed.

"That was a good trick, wouldn't you say, master? We planted the girl in the potato sack and switched. Now he's on trial! Councilman Rohan and the others are so gullible!" Minion yelled so loud, Terra could've woken up.

"Just get the job done silently." I demanded.

Terra was in the sack and we ran towards the exit. Just when we thought we were home free, the boy ran in the exit.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own ATLA or LOK**

**?: NONE OF YOU WILL KNOW WHO I AM!**

**Me: YOU WANNA BET? THIS EVIL ENEMY IS -**

* * *

~Chapter 15 POV: Korra~

I noticed a barbarian when I walked in after Solum.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house with my house guest over your shoulder?" I asked the guy.

"I was just following orders from my master, ma'am." He told me as he bowed down.  
I heard a crash.

"Solum, what are you? What are you doing?" I was shocked to find a girl wrapped in his arms. The girl, she wasn't Terra.

"Grandmamma I'd like you to meet?" Solum started as the light-brown haired girl interrupted.

"Wow, you're the avatar. Avatar Korra, I'm standing in front of her." She acted like a fan girl. Terra walked in, all drowsy.

"Hi, I think I just had the weirdest dream, Fran. I met an earth bender and he took me to Republic City and on the way I found a weasel I called Amur. Anyway, dose everyone want oatmeal or grits? In my opinion, they're both the same. Fran, are you going to answer me?" Terra asked as she turned around.

"It wasn't a dream, was it Korra?" Terra asked me. I just shook my head.

~POV: Terra~

I looked all around me. This had to be a dream. It was too good for me to live. I actually had a crush. Me, a wallflower that's forbidden to even be noticed by popular kids. When I looked at my so called "crush", he has a different girl in his arms.

"I get it. This is one of those out of body moments I've read about in books. I'll wake up to Fran yelling at me and I'll be invisible to everyone again. I'm right, right?" I asked Solum's grandmother (who I assumed to be Korra.).

"I'm sorry, but you don't have that life anymore." Solum told me. He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Don't come near me. I see what this is. Nima is trying to get back at me. She thinks I tripped her. You're in her plan aren't you?" I sounded like a completely desperate and crazy girl. Everyone, but Nima looked at me like I'm crazy.

Nima had a sinister smile on her lips. She turned Solum around so he was facing her. She pulled his face to her face and went on a full lip-lock session. I felt my eyes tearing up, I don't know why.

Everyone likes Nima, she's pretty and smart. She's funny and she dated all of the popular guys at school. I should've known better. Korra saw me crying and I ran silently outside. I bumped into someone.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." I apologized as I felt around for my glasses.

"It's okay. It must be nice to feel welcomed by others. I'm Minion, by the way." The tall, strong, and older guy told me.

I scoffed. "'Welcomed' isn't in my vocabulary. You were named Minion by your parents?" I asked.

"No, I've been called that all my life. I-I've never known my parents." He told me. I sat down on the edge of the cliff Korra lived next to.

"Join the club, Min. I want to call you 'Min' instead of Minion; only if that's okay with you." I told him. He gave me a huge smile and nodded. He felt familiar.

"I'm called Terra, by the way. Do you live around here?" I asked him.

"I'd love to take you. Hop on my back and we'll go." He bent down to let me hop on to his back.

He ran fast. I didn't look back to the house. I need to look for Chief Bei Fong and ask her to take me back to my city. Maybe Min can come back with me. It would be nice to know I'll have a friend that won't stab me in the back.


End file.
